The purpose of this study is the development of a mouse model for the investigation of experimental lens-induced uveitis. Although there is considerable circumstantial evidence to indicate that autoimmunity to lens antigens is the major pathogenic mechanism of this disease the type of immune response involved has not been established. Both cellular and humoral responses have been implicated and more recent evidence obtained in a rat model, considered clinically and histopathologically identical to the human disease, indicates that both experimental lens-induced granulomatous endophthalmitis (ELGE) and its human counterpart phacoanaphylactic endophthalmitis (PE) involve an immune complex mechanism of phathogenesis. In order to clarify the possible autoimmune and immune complex nature of lens-induced uveitis various strains of inbred mice will be immunized with lens antigens in an attempt to obtain a disease condition similar to that observed in humans. Such a model could provide an opportunity for a detailed dissection of immunopathologic and genetic aspects of lens-induced uveitis not previusly available in other animal systems. The production of circulating antibodies to lens antigens will be determined through the development of an enzyme linked immunoassay (ELISA). Histological observations will be made on fixed and stained ocular tissue sections for evaluating similarities between the mouse model and human disease. Both humoral and cellular immune mechanisms, as possible etiologies, will be investigated using classical cell and serum transfer experiments. Attempts will be made to detect circulating immune complexes in serum and ocular tissues. Elution experiments on tissue sections of eye material will be used to identify the antigen present in possible fixed complexes identified by direct immunofluorescence. Since ocular inflammatory disease is an important cause of visual impairment, investigations into the pathologic mechanisms of this condition are essential. As long term objectives Phase II experiments will involve a detailed dissection of the immunopathologic nature of this disease with the aim of eventual control. This proposal is being submitted by a recently trained investigator in response to the NIE's expressed interest in animal models for uveitis and investigations into the genetic aspects of this disease.